


Pullet

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [148]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Post-coitus discussions on penises.<br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pullet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Euphemisms abound.

Afterward, they lay sprawled on the bed, Edward with his head on Winry’s stomach, Winry with her feet on the pillow. She turned her face to the window. The breeze blowing through it stirred the curtains, but the strands of Edward’s hair stuck to her skin, damp from sweat. He sighed, rolling onto his side, rubbing his cheek against her belly. 

“Ow.” She complained at the roughness of his cheek. “Shave.” 

“Later.” Edward yawned, shifting his legs, and drawing her attention to his tool, which had given her so much pleasure a short time ago. 

Winry snorted.

“What?” 

“Your penis.” 

Pressing his chin against his chest, Edward peered down at the body part in question. “What about it?”

Winry gestured at it. “It kind of looks like a baby chick sitting on a pair of eggs.”

“Nng! Does not.” Edward flashed his teeth at her. 

Protesting, Winry rapped her knuckles on his skull. “Does too.” 

“It does not!” he snarled, his body tensing up.

She rolled her eyes. It really did to her. “All right, Ed, what does it look like?” 

“It looks like a dick.” 

“Is that what you call it?” Winry made a face.

Edward rolled up onto his knees, turning to glare at her. “What’s wrong with ‘dick’?”

Tracing the pattern on the sheets, she shrugged. “I guess it’s better than naming it. ‘Fat Freddie’? ‘Trouser Snake’? Who comes up with those names?”

“It’s better than naked chicken!” Edward growled at her, grabbing the pillow out from under her feet. He fluffed it up, tossing it against the headboard and leaning back into it. “Wait.” Realization struck, spreading across his face. “Who told you they named their dick ‘Fat Freddie’?” 

Winry hid her sigh. Edward’s jealousy could be legendary. “Never you mind.” 

Picking up her foot, he ran his finger along the bottom of it. Winry squirmed at his tickling, trying to jerk free, but even without an automail hand, Edward’s grip was still strong. 

“Ed!”

Grinning, Edward tickled her sole. Winry squealed and squirmed, kicking with her free leg. “Hey! Watch it!” He dropped her foot to protect his penis. “You’re kicking too close.” 

“Yeah? You’re tickling me, and you’re worried about me kicking your chicken?” Winry pulled her feet out of his reach, sitting on them. 

“It’s not a chicken!” he howled.

Protesting, “It looks like one!” Winry slapped the mattress. 

“Does not!” Gnashing his teeth, Edward lunged, grabbing Winry around the waist. “Who told you he called his dick ‘Fat Freddy’?” 

Squealing, Winry tried to wriggle her way free. “I’m not saying!” 

“Tell me!” Edward nipped her ear. “I want to know.” 

“You really don’t,” Winry warned him, twisting in his arms. He grunted, not letting go. “It’s Mr. Garfiel!”

“Gah!” Edward dropped her on the bed. “I didn’t need to know that!” Stuffing his fingers in his ears, he shouted, “Lalala! Damn it, Winry! Now I’ve got that in my head!” 

Winry made a face. “You’ve got it in your head? I had to hear his boyfriends!” 

A full body shudder overtook Edward. “He brought. Boy _friends_. Home. While you. Were his apprentice?” 

“He said you could spend the night any time,” Winry added, to watch Edward’s shudder turn into full-out cringing. 

“That’s disgusting!” The face Edward made was picture-worthy. “Brr. Winry, don’t tell me that!”

“With me, idiot!” Winry slapped his thigh. “What, do you think he’d want scrawny little you?”

His expression changed to sly. “You didn’t say anything about height or length earlier.” He winced when his words earned him another slap. “Hey!”

“Still looks like a chicken now.” Winry crawled up the mattress to join Edward at the headboard. 

He grumbled but shared half the pillow with her. “Doesn’t look like a chicken.”

Winry rolled into his chest, kissing his collarbone. “A baby chicken. Right out of the egg. Before it gets fluffy.” Edward scoffed. She trailed her fingertips down his breastbone, past his navel, down the trail of golden hair to his sticky penis. 

Edward slapped her hand away. “Keep making fun, you don’t get to play with it.”

“I’ll tell you what Ling called his.” 

“Everyone in Amestris knows that one,” Edward said. He glanced at her sidelong. “Wait, how’d you know?”

Winry snickered. “His looked like a lizard.” 

“Winry!” 


End file.
